Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Season 1 101 Welcome To The Hellmouth *Shake The Faith - Anti-Heroes *Sprung Monkey - Believe *Sprung Monkey - Saturated *Sprung Monkey - Swirl *Sprung Monkey - Things Are Changing 102 The Harvest *Dashboard Prophets - Ballad For Dead Friends *Dashboard Prophets - Wearing Me Down *Sprung Monkey - Right My Wrong 103 The Witch *2 Unlimited - Twilight Zone *The Children - Count The Time *The Village People - Macho Man 104 Teacher's Pet *Superfine - Already Me You *Superfine - Stoner Love 105 Never Kill A Boy On The First Date *Kim Richey - Let The Sun Fall Down *Pretty Boy Floyd - Junkie Girl *Three Day Wheely - Rotten Apples *Velvet Chain - Strong *Velvet Chain - Treason 106 The Pack *Dashboard Prophets - All You Want *Far - Job's Eyes *Sprung Monkey - Reluctant Man 107 Angel *Sophie Zelmani - I'll Remeber You 109 The Puppet Show *Whitney Houston - The Greatest Love Of All 111 Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight *Johann Sebastian Bach - Siciliano 112 Prohecy Girl *Jonathan Brooke - Inconsolable *Patsy Cline - I Fall To Pieces Season 2 201 When She Was Bad *Alison Krauss and Union Station - It Doesn't Matter *Cibo Matto - Spoon *Cibo Matto - Sugar Water 202 Some Assembly Required *The Temptations - My Girl 203 School Hard *Nickel - 1000 Nights *Nickel - Supid Thing 204 Inca Mummy Girl *Four Star Mary - Fate *Four Star MAry - Shadows 205 Reptile Boy *Act Of Faith - Bring Me On *Louie Says - She 206 Halloween *Epperley - Shy *Treble Charger - Who She Died 207 Lie To Me *Creaming Jesus - Reptile *Sisters of Mercy = Neverland *Willoughby - Lois, On The Brink 209 What's My Line (part 1) *Vivaldi - Spring 213 Surprise *Rasputina - Transylvanian Concubine *Shawn Clement and Sean Murray ft. Carl Howe - Anything 214 Innocence *Alice Faye and Robert Young - Goodnight, My Love 215 Phases *Lotion - Blind For Now 216 Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered *Average White Band - Got The Love *Four Star Mary - Pain *Naked - Drift Away 217 Passion *Christophe Beck ft. Anthony Stewart Head - Remembering Jenny *Morcheeba - Never An Easy Way *Puccini - O Soave Fanciulla 218 Killed By Death *Ludwig van Beethoven - Ode to Joy 219 I Only Have Eyes For You *The Flamingos - I Only Have Eyes For You *Splendid - Charge 220 Go Fish *Naked - Mann's Chinese *Nero's Rome - If You'd Listen 222 Becoming (part 2) *Christophe Beck - Close Your Eyes *Sarah McLachlan - Full Of Grace Season 3 301 Anne *Belly Love - Back to Freedom 302 Dead Man's Party *Four Star Mary aka Dingoes Ate My Baby - Pain *Four Star Mary aka Dingoes Ate My Baby - Nevermind *Four Star Mary aka Dingoes Ate My Baby - Sway 303 Faith, Hope & Trick *The Brian Jonestowne Massacre - Going To Hell *Darling Violetta - Cure *Darling Violetta - Blue Sun *Third Eye Blind - The Background 304 Beauty And The Beasts *Marc Ferrari - Teenage Hate Machine 305 Homecoming *Fastball - Fire Escape *Four Star Mary (aka Dingoes Ate My Baby) - She Knows *Lisa Loeb - How *Lori Carson - Fell Into Loneliness *The Pinehurst Kids - Jodie Foster 306 Band Candy *Cream - Tales of Brave Ulysses *Every Bit Of Nothing - Slip Jimmy *Four Star Mary (aka Dingoes Ate My Baby) - Violent *The Kingsmen - Louis Louis *Mad Cow - Blasé 307 Revelations *Four Star Mary aka Dingoes Ate My Baby - Run *Lolly (Man Of The Year) - Silver Dollar *Lotion - West Of Here 308 Lover's Walk *Gary Oldman - My Way 309 The Wish *Gingersol - Never Noticed *The Spies - Tired Of Being Alone 310 Amends *Barry White - Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Babe 313 The Zeppo *Sound Stage - Dodgems *Supergrass - G-Song *Tricky Woo - Easy 314 Bad Girls *Curve - Chinese Burn 315 Consequences *Kathleen Wilhoite - Wish We Never Met 316 Doppelgängland *K's Choice - Virgin State of Mind *Spectator Pump - Priced 2 Move 320 The Prom *Cracker - The Good Life *Fatboy Slim - Praise You *Kool and the Gang - Celebration *The Sundays - Wild Horses 321 Graduation Day (Part 1) *Spectator Pump - Sunday Mail Season 4 401 The Freshman *David Bowie - Memory Of A Free Festival *The Muffs - I Wish That I Could Be You *Paul Riordan - Freaky Soul *Splendid - You and Me *Stretch Princess - Universe 402 Living Conditions *Cher - Believe *Four Star Mary aka Dingoes Ate My Baby - Pain 403 The Harsh Light Of Day *Bif Naked - Anything *Bif Naked - Lucky *Bif Naked - Moment Of Weakness *Devil Doll - Faith in Love *Dollshead - It's Over, It's Under *Four Star Mary aka Dingoes Ate My Baby - Dilate *Psychic Rain - Take Me Down 404 Fear, Itself *28 Days - Kool *Third Grade Teacher - Ow Ow Ow *Verbena - Pretty Please 405 Beer Bad *Ash - I'm Gonna Fall *Collapsis - Wonderland *Kim Ferron - Nothing But You *Lauren Christy - Perfect Again *Lee Goulding & Gary Corcoran - Some People Say *Luscious Jackson - Ladyfingers *Smile - The Best Years *THC aka Shy - Overfire 406 Wild At Heart *Eight Stops Seven - Good Enough *THC aka Shy - Dip *THC aka Shy - Need To Destroy 407 The Initiative *Deadstar - Lights Go Down *Four Star Mary aka Dingoes Ate My Baby - Fate *Jake Lee Rau - Welcome *Moby - Bodyrock *Nikki Gregoroff - Like We Never Said Goodbye *That Dog - Never Say Never 409 Something Blue *Blink 182 - All The Small Things *Sue Willett - Night Time Company 410 Hush *Camille Saint-Saens - Danse Macabre *Christophe Beck - Suite From Hush 411 Doomed *Echobelly - Mouth Almighty *The Hellacopters - Hey 412 A New Man *12 Volt Sexv - Over Divine *Other Star People - Then There's None *Scott Ellison - Down, Down Baby 413 The I In Team *Black Lab - Keep Myself Awake *Delerium - Window To Your Soul *Lavish - Trashed 414 Goodbye, Iowa *Lou Reed - Romeo Had Juliette 416 Who Are You? *The Cure - Watching Me Fall *Headland - Sweet Charlotte Rose *Nerf Herder - Vivian 417 Superstar *Royal Crown Revue - Hey Sonny (Where'd You Go) *Royal Crown Revue - Jonathan's Trumpet Solo *Royal Crown Revue - Jonathan's Fanfare *Royal Crown Revue - Trapped (In The Web Of Love) *Royal Crown Revue ft. Brad Kane - Serenade In Blue 418 Where The Wild Things Are *Caviar - I Thought I Was Found *Face To Face - The Devil You Know (God is a Man) *Fonda - One Of A Kind *Anthony Stewart Head - Behind Blue Eyes 420 The Yoko Factor *Anthony Stewart Head - Freebird 422 Restless *Christophe Beck - Suite From Restless *Anthony Stewart Head, Christophe Beck and Four Star Mary - The Exposition Song Season 5 506 Family *Melanie Doane - I Can't Take My Eyes Off You Season 6 Season 7 External Links *wikipedia *imdb References http://www.tvshowmusic.com/shows/buffy.html Category:Television